Mika of the Inuzuka
by Kataranara
Summary: Fifteen years after "The Great Shinobi War" focused on Kiba's daughter, and prodigy, Mika. She is a chunin now, taking on responsibilities of the village. Her father, overprotective, and her mother a bit too nosy, want to push her toward her destiny but she isn't sure where it is going. OC and ties in with the manga's ending more which does really deviate from Kiba's Alpha. MORETBA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am back with a sequel. Well, sort of sequel. Anyway, this takes place 15-16 years after the events in "Kiba's Alpha". It focuses on his daughter and future generation of Konoha. Yes, I realize this deviates quite a bit from my original fanfiction. Please read it anyway. I wanted it to fit in with the ending of the manga since I wrote my story before Naruto reached the end. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review! :) Much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Mika, it's time to get up," came the familiar voice from the hall. I rolled over, my long auburn hair entangling me as I tried to fall back asleep. "Wake up! Come on, you can't sleep all day just because it is your day off!"<p>

"Ugh, MOM! Just leave me alone!" I yelled back, hurling a pillow at the sliding door.

"You have five minutes until I come in there and wake you up with a cup of cold water!" she yelled through the door and stomped off, muttering the whole time.

I sighed, sitting up in my bed and stretching. It was barely seven and I doubt dad had rolled out of bed yet either.

"Kiba! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Your daughter is up now so you better follow suit!"

"Mmmm…" was his response and I knew this wouldn't please mom.

"Wake up damn you! Are you too old to roll your creaking bones out of bed already?"

"Ugh! Woman, I swear to go the gods I'm going to come out there and-!"

"And what Kiba Inuzuka?! What are you going to do you lazy dog! It's already past breakfast and the good dogs are ready for their run!"

"Woman…" I heard him growl and then I heard a soft thump followed by a few giggles from mother, like she had no care in the world that a woman of her age was giggling. Father was chuckling and they were whispering when I smelled it. I sprung up, snapped open my door and glared out.

"Control yourselves you animals!" I said, my eyes wide in shock and annoyance. Mother was standing there against the wall, father's hands on either side of her shoulders as she blushed brightly. He was wearing just his boxer shorts and his scruffy, unkempt hair fell over his eyes. They were always this open about their love life and it didn't surprise me that they decided to flaunt it around me.

"Oh, loosen up Mika-hime," my father said, turning to me and grinning his trademark grin. "You're mother and I aren't old yet! Maybe we can give you a brother or sister still. Would you like to be Mika-Oneechan?"

"No, I wouldn't, now quit it, it is too early for all this," I said, snapping shut my door again, turning back to the privacy of my room.

It was a typical day so perhaps I could find something useful to occupy my time. After dressing myself in my typical black pants, mesh shirt, red jacket, and messy pony tail, I made my way to the dining room. Mom was serving dad his usual triple portion of pork and fish when I sat down.

"Plans for today Mika?" She asked, putting some meat on my plate.

"Not really, just a run with Akane and then I'll probably run some errands in town."

"That's my girl," my father said. "Spend your days with friends! Take it from your old man. What about ChouChou? Is she busy today?"

"Probably not…" I said, eating my first portion of meat, wiping my mouth quickly. I hated prolonging meals with my parents. It always descended into talk about my future and today I'd rather not think about anything. I quickly drank my juice, milk, and ate two pieces of toast before standing up to grab my gear from the closet.

"Why such a hurry?" my mother asked.

"Leave her alone Yuka," dad urged. "She's obviously got secret plans. Maybe she's got a super awesome technique she's working on!"

"Kiba, you idiot. A girl her age only has two secret plans. Avoiding her parents and dating boys!"

"What?!" he asked, springing up from his chair looking me over. "Who is it? Who's the unlucky jerk that wants to take out my precious princess?!"

"Dad, no one wants to take out your princess," I sighed, opening the closet and grabbing my pack, flak jacket, and shoes. "I don't have time for boys."

"That's my girl! See Yuka! Working on a special jutsu to blow our minds away on the next mission. You just watch, our girl is the prodigy."

"Dad, seriously," I said, shaking my head and slipping on my shoes. "You're way too enthusiastic. Go for a run this morning. You're not thinking clearly."

I slipped out the door now, jogging down the path from the kitchen door to the kennels. Before I approached the barn I heard a soft thumping followed by a winding blow to my chest. There, above me shaking and licking my face, was my ninja hound Akane. She was excited to see me, her fur all white with dark red, almost brown patches.

"Good morning girl," I said, stretching as she moved from on top of me. "Ready to run?"

She wagged her tail, turning in a circle before barking. She wasn't small anymore, not a puppy. She was almost twice the size of my father's dog, and her father, Akamaru. She watched me eagerly as I strapped my pack onto my back. She loved to run, loved to get lost with me in the woods. It was an Inuzuka trait to bond with your hound but Akane and I went deeper.

She was like the sibling I never had, her trust eternal. She was born in Akamaru's third litter, when I was nine, and had gown like a tree since. Father always thought it was destiny that I, the only daughter of the Alpha's of the Inuzuka clan, inherit the most powerful ninja hound. He was overjoyed when Akane had chosen me, and I her. Mother had often said the look of pure joy and pride that came over his face that day was heartwarming.

"Come on girl, let's go…"

* * *

><p>"Mika! Mika where are you?!"<p>

"Mika! Princess! I know you are near! It is daddy! Where are you sweetie?"

"I think I see her, Kiba-kun!" Hinata's voice echoed. "She's over here! Fifty yards on your eleven o'clock!"

"Mika!" came my mother's voice and I shuddered, clutching my knees tightly.

"M-mommy," I muttered, my small hands shaking. I had gotten lost following the trails in the woods. I had lost track of where I was heading and found myself lost in this scary woods at sunset. The sun had went down when felt like hours ago and I could only see so far in front of me. My nose, which was nowhere near developed enough to smell things like daddy, didn't pick up the scent of home. It had been quite a long time since I could smell home, smell the kennels, and smell mommy and daddy.

"Mika! I'm coming baby!" I heard my father holler, his scent becoming closer. I was hurt, my ankle swollen and sore. If I hadn't twisted my ankle trying to climb this damn tree I could have smelled my way home. I could have avoided this entire search, avoid daddy's anger.

Suddenly something rustled in the bushes, a scent I'd been whiffing on and off for an hour or so. It had approached when all the other scents were descending upon me. I squeaked and then screamed as the angry looking snake came slithering from the bushes. I gasped as it lunged and was about to scream out again when I heard it. A growl followed by skittering and shuffling until I felt soft fur on my face. Akamaru!

I hugged him tightly, my eyes springing tears and wetting his shaggy coat. It was moments later that I felt a set of strong arms embrace me, lifting me off the cold ground and into a warm, and inviting, scent. "D-daddy…" I said, my arms going around his neck tightly. "Oh daddy! I'm so sorry I got lost. I was so scared and my nose wasn't working like you showed me and-."

"Oh Mika," he whispered. "I don't care my princess. I was so worried and we thought something happened to you. Your mother almost went mad. I… I've never been so scared." I felt it then, warm wet tears from his eyes soaking my hair.

"Daddy," I whispered, clutching him tight. "I am so sorry. I missed you so much."

"Shh…" he said, stroking my back and clutching me closer. He stood now, turning to face the group approaching. There were so many! Lady Hinata, Lord Naruto, Uncle Shino, Uncle Choji, Uncle Shika, and Aunt Temari were all there. Then, pushing through the crowd, nearly tipping uncle Choji over, was mommy. She saw me and immediately ran to us, embracing us in her arms tightly.

"Oh Mika! Kiba!" she cried, kissing my face and clutching us closer. "I was so worried. My baby! Are you okay?"

"Mommy," I said between chattering teeth, tears slipping down my face. "Mommy! I was so scared and I tried climbing the tree to smell and twisted my ankle and then Akamaru rescued me from a snake!"

"Oh my baby!" she said, glancing down at my ankles. She gently took the swollen one in her hands and gasped. "It is sprained. I'll try and help you sweetie. Hold still…" She placed her hand over my ankle, the chakra glowing green as she made the throbbing and dull pain fade. "Is that better?"

I nodded, clutching daddy's neck tighter as everyone approached. "You scared us Mika-chan," came the soft voice of Lady Hinata. "I'm so glad we found you."

"That's right. Poor ChouChou was so worried she wanted to come out here looking with us," Uncle Choji said, smiling over at me. "But I see she is mostly unhurt! I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say Mika?" My eyes went wide and I just looked at him with curiosity. "How does some barbeque sound?"

"Choji!" Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Nothing ever changes with you, does it?"

"Hey, I was just saying… little Mika is probably starving."

"Plus it is her birthday!" Naruto said, a cheesy grin on his face. "It'd be a shame to waste all that cake."

"Or the presents," Uncle Shino chimed.

"Don't rush her guys," Temari said, smiling down at me. "She's had a long day. She might just be tired."

I blushed as my stomach chose to make a loud rumbling sound. Everyone just grinned and then started laughing, eventually turning the party back toward the Inuzuka compound. It was that night, on my sixth birthday, that I really understood how important I was to my mother and father, to everyone. We were one big family and it was among all these friends that father and mother trusted their will for me.

* * *

><p>My errands in town were complete within a half hour, the sun slowly rising into noon as I wandered the streets of Konoha. It was a warm spring day, perfect for training. I should probably work on my fang over fang, or my man beast clone… it was essential to keep our teamwork flawless. I glanced down at Akane, her tail wagging as she strode along with me down the streets. People were talking, shopping, and going about their business, none of them turning to notice me. I was another face in the crowd and today I didn't mind it.<p>

It had been a couple months since mom and dad had spoken about it but I knew it was only a matter of time before they brought it up again. Father was excited to announce me to the world, to the village, as his successor. He'd been dreaming of the day since I was born and it was this year, on my sixteenth birthday, that it was official. But unlike most clans, which through grand presentation parties and presented suitors, we Inuzuka were more primal. We bound ourselves, much like my father did, with a ceremony to our clan and our village. It was the understanding that one day I would be the Alpha that scared me. That meant I was meant to find an alpha of my own.

I sighed, turning toward the left, up a side alley and into the main road. The gate wasn't far away now and I decided to stroll up the main road toward the market. I was sure I'd see some friends there, considering I could already smell most of them. It only took a few minutes for my nose to lead me to them. There they were, all hanging out right outside Ichiraku.

"Shut up Inojin! I am do not have insecurities!" Bolt yelled, glaring over at the pale haired, pale faced boy.

"Seriously Bolt," Mirai said, her long brown hair and dark red eyes glancing him over. "You don't have to show off for Sarada."

"Mirai!" Sarada warned, her eyes narrowing. "Shut up. You're disgusting."

"Hey! What is so disgusting?" Bolt asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah, Sarada… I thought you liked Bolt," Himawari asked, her eyes going wide. She had those same pale eyes and dark hair as her mother.

"Break it up you love birds," ChouChou said. "You'll gross Shikadai out with all this talk."

"You're telling me," came his voice, leaning against the wall. "You guys arguing makes me tired."

"Everything makes you tired, Shikadai. If you put any effort forward you'd surely pass out," I growled, passing him and linking arms with ChouChou. "Lunch? I'm starving and it is discount Tuesday at barbeque."

"Oh girl, you read my mind," ChouChou said. "We need to do some shopping afterward. New outfits, a shinobi club is opening this Friday and I got tickets for all of us."

"Okay, who else is in for barbeque?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at everyone before extending my arm and linking it with Himawari's. "Come on ladies," I nodded to Mirai. "Let's leave the boys to their arguments."

"Where is Guy?" Himawari asked, glancing around. "We can all go have lunch but I feel bad leaving Guy out."

"He's training with his dad all morning," Bolt shrugged. "And barbeque sounds great! Let's get a big buffet!"

"I swear Bolt," Shikadai sighed, running his hand over his spiky hair. "You can eat more than ChouChou."

"He wishes," ChouChou giggled, tugging me along. I grinned at Shikadai before moving with her down the road toward the barbeque. The group of us were all classmates, all on respected teams. The Ino-Shika-Cho combination was cemented before birth for Inojin, Shikadai, and ChouChou. It was our group, of Himawari and Guy that really needed improving. Guy, like his father was a bit shoty at ninjutsu. The improvement was that his mother, none other than TenTen, could use ninjutsu. She taught Guy a lot of her techniques but he really looked up to his father.

All his moves and even his outfit was just like his fathers. It was quite comical but at the same time I understood. We all did, at least in our three man group, the second generation of Team Kurenai. She had agreed, after Mirai had grown, to senpai another group and we were lucky enough to be picked. But all three of us all had an ultimate goal, a pact among us that we still pursued. We all desired to satisfy, and surpass, our fathers. It was this goal that drove us through our chunnin exams, both attempts. It was only the last time around that we made any ground and qualified for the semifinals.

Today was a good day, the group of us spending time together at lunch and eating our fill before catching up with Guy at the bath house. We all needed a relaxing day after the series of missions we'd been continuously been on for the past month. The final member of our group, Bolt, became a chunin this past testing period, a few months ago, and it was finally time to sit back and celebrate.

"So, Sarada, tell us, have you made a move on Bolt yet?" ChouChou asked, relaxing in the warm bath water.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, her cold glare meeting ChouChou.

"Quit acting tough," Himawari said. "We all know you like my brother so what are you going to do about it?

"Wow," I said, glancing over at the usually timid and dark haired girl.

"What?" I'm sorry but she's been really cold toward us all lately and I want to know why she isn't interested in my brother all of a sudden."

"True, what's wrong?" Mirai asked, looking her over as she sank deeper into the warm water.

"You can tell us anything Sarada," ChouChou said. "We are all girls and we are all friends. What is said in the bath stays in the bath."

"You guys are always so nosey about me," Sarada said, stretching her arms and sinking further into the bath. "Why?"

"We're friends. Get used to it," I said, splashing at her. She glared at me for a second and then sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Dad is insistent that I focus on my missions for now and avoid Bolt."

"Really? Why does Uncle Sasuke say that?" Himawari asked, her eyes going wide in shock.

"He's overly concerned with the Uchiha legacy," she shrugged. "I don't blame him. I'm the only child of the Uchiha and it is my job to further our family line."

"But when you marry you won't be an Uchiha," ChouChou pointed. "So what does it matter?"

"Oh it does, believe me," she said, adjusting her glasses. "My father has insisted that for my sixteenth birthday I be presented to possible suitors. Mother is a little worried about it but she isn't from a clan like the Uchiha. She doesn't understand the responsibility."

"What will you do?" Mirai asked. "You love Bolt…"

"No I don't," she said, shaking her head. "I thought I did but it honestly doesn't look like it is going anywhere. Besides, father would never approve of him and I doubt he'd take the Uchiha name like father would want."

"Indeed," Himawari said. "He's proud to be an Uzumaki."

"So that is that," Sarada said, splashing the water. "I'm distancing myself from him and that is all I can do to keep from going insane."

"You seem to be under a lot of pressure," I said. "Join the club. My sixteenth birthday is this year too. Dad has been dreaming of this day since I was born."

"I don't see why," Sarada said. "The Inuzuka aren't exactly the most powerful clan in the village."

"Sarada!" ChouChou said, her eyes narrowing. "None of that. Just because none of us are part of the great Uchiha clan doesn't mean our blood is any less noble."

"Let her talk," I said, shrugging. "She hasn't even activated her Mangekyo."

"Mika…" Mirai warned.

"Sorry, but she's been taking cheap shots at me her whole life. It isn't my fault she sees me as a rival."

"Nothing of the sort," Sarada said, standing and adjusting her glasses again. "I just don't see how your problems are anything like mine."

I just rolled my eyes, watching her grab her towel and head to the changing room. "Mika, you shouldn't be so mean to her."

"Come on Himawari," I sighed. "She deserves it. She sits on that high horse of hers when in reality she has problems, and faults, just like all of us."

"She's just under a lot of pressure," Mirai said. "It is true. None of us have any idea what she is going through."

"Sure, sure," I said, waving my hand and standing up. "Today was fun guys. I'm going to head home. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I've been gone since this morning."

"Tell Aunt Yuka that I miss her fish cakes," ChouChou said. "Mom is a great cook but your mom makes my favorite foods."

"She appreciates your praise," I said, grinning down at ChouChou as I stepped from the bath. "Don't forget, Himawari, our mission tomorrow is a difficult one. Get some good sleep, okay?"

"Okay, will do!" she said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good night Mika," Himawari replied. "You get some sleep too!"

I waved at them all before entering the dressing room. Sarada was gone and I quickly dressed into my uniform, slinging my flak jacket over my shoulder before leaving the room. I made my way past the bath rooms and into the court yard. It was later than I thought, almost five, as I stared up at the stone mountain faces. There they were, the seven Kage whose faces watched over our village. It was my dream, and my father's, to see my face up on that mountain one day.

I watched it for a second, the cool breeze brushing my skin and making me sigh. It was then that I heard it, a shuffling but it was too late. I was caught. I felt myself moving, against my will, toward the wall shrouded by fence. When I was leaning against it I saw him, a grin on his face as he watched me.

"Someone isn't on their A-game today," he drawled. "Distracted?"

"I knew you were there," I said. "You must be distracted if you didn't notice that Shikadai."

"Oh really?" He asked, approaching me. He smirked down at me as he approached, placing one hand to the left of my head, the other on my hip. My body matched his, bringing us closer as I grabbed him by the hip.

"Do we have to do this in public?" I asked, my eyes darting around.

"Ashamed?"

"No, just unsure if I want rumors to be spread about us."

"Let them talk," he mumbled, leaning in closer, his face inches from mine. "I haven't seen you in almost a week. Do you know what that does to a guy who has more than enough time to think about every worst case scenario?"

"So, you've finally gone insane then?" I teased, a grin spreading across my face.

"Don't tease Mika," he said, releasing the jutsu and wrapping me in his arms. "I missed you and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"And I'm not ashamed to admit that I missed you," I whispered, snuggling my nose into his neck. "You smell so good."

"I've been working closely with a lot of herbs and medicines," he admitted, kissing my hair. "Where can we go?"

"Shika," I murmured. "I want to go somewhere with you so badly but I can't risk my father finding out."

"Why does it matter? You're sixteen soon and I'm already sixteen. We know what we want so why do they matter?"

"You know why, you aren't stupid," I said, clutching him tighter. "Soon, very soon… but right now we have to resist."

"I have infinite patience," he said, running his hands over my hips. "And I have infinite strategies to make this work. Just say the work Mika…"

"I know you do, and when I do say the word I'll go with you and believe solely in your strategies. Until then, let's keep our distance."

"Only if you do one thing for me," he said, leaning in, pressing me against the wall. I looked at him expectantly, my eyes searching his dark green ones. "Kiss me."

My eyes went wide and then I grinned, the red blush creeping over my face. "Shika…" I breathed, my eyes looking at the ground.

"Better hurry, I hear them coming," he nodded over his shoulder at the bath house.

"We have time," I whispered, sniffing the air before trapping him in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced over my lips and my hands grabbed his pony tail. I wanted to bite his lip, to stay attached to him for hours at a time. It felt so good to share his warmth, to feel his emotions on my lips. It took longer than I expected to break the kiss and when I did I could hear ChouChou's voice. I quickly squeezed his hand, kissed his lips one more time, before disappearing around the corner and up the street.

I had to get home and pray that father didn't smell him on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Disappointed? Review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers! Chapter two is up pretty quick. I was just too excited to layout the situation, the character even more. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>"Is that barbeque pork, tsukemono, and rice cakes?" I asked, approaching the bigger girl slowly. She had spiky pigtails and her cheeks were tattooed with the swirls of the Akimichi clan.<p>

"How did you know that?" she asked, looking over at me.

"My nose, I can smell it," I said, grinning as I approached. It was the first time mommy and daddy had allowed me to play at the playground alone and I wanted to make a new friend before I returned home that afternoon for lunch.

"You're Mika! Mika Inuzuka!" she said, taking a bite of her rice cake. "My Pa has told me all about your clan. I'm ChouChou Akimichi."

"It is nice to meet you ChouChou," I said, glancing down at her bento. "I…" I paused, unsure what to say. I'd never tried making new friends before, other than the puppies at the family compound. What do friends do? She seemed to enjoy food so maybe that was it. "I was wondering, if you were still hungry after your bento, if you wanted to come have lunch with me at my house?"

Her eyes got wide for a second and then she grinned, handing me a rice cake and closing the bento. "Your mom won't mind? My mom is a decent cook but I like my grandma's cooking better." She stood up, putting the bento in the back on her back. "I'm eager to try Inuzuka food. With noses like that it must be only prime ingredients."

"Mommy won't mind," I said, nodding. "So, you'll be my friend?" I asked, my eyes wide as I clutched the rice cake.

"Of course! To be honest, the only friends I have are my future teammates Inojin and Shikadai… they are both so annoying."

"You already have a team?!" I asked, walking with her up the sidewalk toward the hill where my family compound was.

"Yeah, we're continuing our parents, and grandparents, legacies with the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination!"

"Wow, you must be really powerful," I said, munching on the rice cake. "We'll have to train together. If I can manage to beat a powerful friend like you I'll know I'm on the right path!"

"You are so funny Mika," she said, finishing off her rice cake. "I think we will get along well."

"I hope so. Mommy said making friends is really important for all ninja and I'm sure your parents feel the same way. Weren't they in the great war too?"

"Yeah, my parents were once from different villages," she said, looking up at the sky. "If Pa hadn't told Ma how he felt, I'd be somewhere in the country of lightening."

"I'm glad he did," I said, without really thinking about it. I could feel my face getting red and she just smiled at me, extending her hand. I looked down at it curiously and she just nodded, extending her first and middle finger to me.

"It is a sign of friendship between shinobi," she said, motioning for me to do the same. I extended my fingers and she hooked them together, nodding. "There, we are officially best friends."

* * *

><p>"Mika, it's about time you came home. ChouChou not with you?" mother asked, looking out the door. "Well damn, I made extra fish cakes."<p>

"I'll give her some tomorrow. We're all relaxing before the mission tomorrow," I said, slipping my shoes off and sitting at the table. I looked around now, sniffing quickly before realizing that dad was gone. I sniffed again just to be sure and couldn't pick up his scent near. "Where's dad?"

"He had a meeting with Lord Hokage," she said, looking over at me. "He's discussing something with his old friend."

"Well, can we talk real quick then? Girl to girl?"

She turned to me slowly, setting the dishes down on the counter. She nodded, moving closer and sitting opposite of me. "Shoot, what troubles you?"

"Well, I'm worried. To be honest I'm afraid of a few things but more importantly I am afraid of where father, and you, intend me to go."

She watched me, a little stunned at first, and then sighed. "I'm glad you got my brains. You're father's smart but he's not good with women, or his daughter becoming a woman."

"So, what is the plan? I'm sixteen this year. What does that mean?"

"Well, simply put, it means you are going to have to be overseen by the elders, blessed, in a sense, and then taken somewhere that only the elite of the Inuzuka may enter." She smiled, touching my hand with her fingertips. "It is all pomp and tradition that your father wishes to fulfill. In that time you will be proclaimed future Alpha of our clan and it will be on you to become your father's official student."

"Dad doesn't seem like the pomp and tradition kind of guy," I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Why is he so adamant about it?"

"You have to understand, Mika, your father is doing what he thinks is best. I don't know how to accurately describe his method of thinking, but I know that he does all of this out of pure love." She shrugged. "I'm not sure what he wants but I know we both agreed that you would have every opportunity we can offer. I never had that…" she looked a little pale now and I bit my lip, looking down at the table. "Just let your father have his way when it comes to this one thing."

"So, what then? Will I be bound to this house, never to have my own life?" I asked, sounding a bit more rebellious than I had intended. The bitterness had slipped through

"Is that how you feel?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. I knew I had made her mad and that was something you never did with mom. Dad could sense mother's anger a great distance away and I think it was time I dropped the subject.

"No, I just want to be able to make some of my own choices regarding my future," I said, standing and bowing. "I apologize mother. Please, call me when father is home; I'll be in my room." At that I turned, leaving her sitting at the table in both anger and confusion.

I hid there in my room, laying on my bed next to Akane and thinking. It was more like brooding. Father did everything for me, I knew he loved me and wanted nothing but the best. I just constantly worry that he is going to shelter me from what I want. Mother just didn't understand, growing up without parents. Father, he was always ready to take on his fate as the Alpha. Why am I so nervous?

I sighed, inhaling the scent of Akane's fur before catching a whiff of my father. He was on his way home now, nearly on the compound. I sighed, sitting up and pulling off my shirt. I was about to shed my pants when I saw something creep in from my window. I couldn't believe my eyes but it was a shadow, attached to it a simple piece of parchment. It moved, enticing me to grab it, before dropping the letter and disappearing.

"Damn it Shikadai," I murmured, picking up the piece of paper. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a hand drawn picture of an Iris, the symbol for love written next to it. I grinned, looking about hoping to spot him dangerously close to my window but I could smell him, he was further away than my father was. His shadow stretching technique is coming along beautifully.

I gently folded the paper, stuffing it into my flak jacket pocket, before discarding my pants and getting dressed for dinner. I put on a simple white shirt and a pair of black pants before strapping my white robe around me. I sighed, pulling my hair tighter on my head. It was time to face them. Dad was almost to the house. I waited, sitting on my bed for a minute, listening as closely as I could to their voices as dad came into the house.

There was some muffled sounds, a bit louder ones, followed by a thump. I bit my lip harder, my eyes going wide. I'd never truly made father angry and the thought of him being angry at me was frightening. I stood now, waiting for the door to snap open, waiting for him to bear down on me with fangs out. I stood, waiting, but nothing came. It was mostly silent until I smelled them. They were both in the kitchen, standing near one another. They must have been talking quietly now. Somehow dad was calmed down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and left my room, Akane following close behind. She must have sensed I needed the support. As I approached the kitchen I could hear them start moving around more, mom probably going back to finishing dinner and dad to his magazines. I came into the kitchen and, to my surprise, dad was stirring the rice and mom was setting the table. I looked between them, mom smiling up at me slowly.

I wasn't sure what to think until dad turned around and set the rice on the table. "How is Shikadai?" he asked, his smile genuine but his eyes deadly.

"How-?"

"Other than the fact that he was nearly inside the compound using his shadow jutsu just now?"

"Dad, it isn't like that…"

"No, well it sure seems like it to everyone. I had to hear it from Naruto, the damn Hokage. Do you know how embarrassed I was?" He paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I found out because I wanted to see if maybe you'd taken a liking to Bolt. I wanted to see if I couldn't help you along and find you a good match at the same time." His hands were shaking now. "But I can't do that because of that fucking Nara boy!"

"Kiba!" my mother said, punching his arm. "Language!"

"She's old enough now to make her own decisions, she's old enough now to decide what is best for herself and not the clan! Is that it? Then she must be old enough to hear the word FUCK!" He was fuming. I'd never seen him so angry at me. His eyes were deadly and his fangs, I'd sworn, grew.

"D-dad..."

"No! You'll hear me out right now," he said, pacing over toward the stove and grabbing the fish cakes. He set them on the table, his eyes still wild and his body taught. "Not only was I embarrassed to find out that my daughter was dating someone but I find out that she kept it from us, her parents, the whole time. I am deadly serious when I say that you have lost my trust, Mika."

"Mika," my mother said, moving to stand next to me, her eyes watching mine. "Is that what you meant earlier? That we wouldn't let you choose your own Alpha?"

"No," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't help it. I'd never disappointed them so much and what was worse is that I was still angry at them. "No, I didn't mean that. It doesn't matter anyway mom. Once an Alpha appears it is set; fate."

"Is that what you are afraid of? That it won't be Shikadai?"

"Mom, please…" I said, wiping my cheeks. "I'm way too young to know for sure. I just want a say in my future, I want to know what is truly expected of me."

"And you think lying to us is the way to do it?!" my father asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping into his chair. "Damn it Mika, I've never been so frustrated with you."

"Kiba, relax," my mother said, looking from him to me. "She is obviously afraid of your reaction to the Nara boy."

"Yuka! The Nara boy?! Come on…" he took a drink of his beer. "I get it, he's the nephew of the fourth Kazekage but look at that family! His mom is a psycho bitch, his dad is a lazy fuck with no ambition who just got handed his position, and he's the sole heir to the Nara clan. Do you think Shikamaru will just let him join our houses? Do you think I would?!"

I just stood there stunned, unable to really understand what my father had said. I'd heard it all, it registered, but I just couldn't understand where his prejudice came from. Yes, he was the sole heir but surely there can me measures put in place to prevent the merging of the clans into one? What was worse is that mother didn't immediately disagree. She looked him over, her eyes searching him for something and then she sighed.

"Mika, it is going to be very difficult to move forward with a plan like this," she said, her hand raising the second father opened his mouth to speak. "If he is your Alpha then no one, _especially_ us, is going to stand in your way."

"Ugh," I groaned, looking away, taking a step back. "You just don't get it do you?" I asked, feeling exasperated. "I appreciate everything, I love you both and I feel so horrible for lying. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much but what I also didn't realize is how much you could hurt me."

"Mika," my father warned.

"It's all about decisions with you two. I don't know what I want and that is what makes you so angry. You push these decisions on me but I want to be my own person, to take my own paths. I want a life!" I said, looking between them. "I want to have options, to find what it is I truly want, and I want more than anything for you to accept those decisions, even if they end up being wrong."

They both looked at me, a smile on mother's face. She could tell that I sincerely meant it. Father, on the other hand, was standing now, looking between us. He took a large drink of his beer before setting it, roughly, back on the table.

"You know best then? You want to decide? Fine, the day of your sixteenth birthday we will perform the ceremony, we will prove you're worth the Inuzuka way."

"Kiba!" mother hissed.

"No, we'll do this the right way. Be prepared because your opponent for the right to Alpha, and all the decisions regarding our clan, is me."

"Kiba!" my mother protested, pushing on his chest with her fists. "No, she's only sixteen. She has every right to have a say in her future."

"I don't deny that. She does have the right but for the right to make decisions that affect the future our clan," he paused looking over at me before kissing my mother's forehead. "She has to earn." He hugged mother close before returning his trademark grin to his lips.

"That is what I have to do to have any say in my future? I have to defeat my father, and current Alpha of my clan?!" I huffed now. "It is impossible and yet you still want me to try?"

"Yes," my mother said, surprising both my father and myself. She looked fierce, a true Alpha female. "You wanted decisions so here is one right now. Fight your father and make the calls yourself or accept your destiny as it stands,"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! :D I love them. It is much appreciated as well. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Man, all these ideas and so many chapters. I'll probably have another tomorrow. Too much time on my hands. :D Thanks for reading! Please review! Keeps me motivated (other than the need to keep playing with these characters). **

* * *

><p>"That's kind of harsh," ChouChou commented, munching on a couple of cuts of meat. "I mean, your dad, least of all people, seems like a pomp and tradition kind of guy."<p>

"You're telling me," I groaned, munching on some barbeque. "I mean, my birthday is barely four months away and he wants me to make an official challenge?"

"In front of your clan no less,"Himawari whispered, taking a sip of tea. "How in the world are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what the ceremony entails," I shrugged. "And my parents made it clear that if I wanted to make decisions for myself I'd have to earn it."

"I don't know if that is what they meant," Himawari quipped, looking over at me. "Think about it," she said. "They fully understand that you want a say in your future and you want to know what is expected of you. I think they accept that but your father was angrier about you lying to him."

"I know he was," I said. "But he didn't have to be so angry about it."

"I think he was angrier that you wanted to make decisions for the clan," ChouChou commented, taking a sip of her soda. "He definitely isn't ready for that."

"I can tell, but I hate being pushed into decisions. I don't even know if I want to be Alpha…"

"Come on," ChouChou said. "You know you do. You've dreamed about following your father's footsteps ever since you were a child."

"Yes, but I want it on my terms. I want to choose the paths that lead to my decisions. I don't want the paths laid out for me."

"Then fight him," she replied. "You brought it on yourself…"

"Thanks," I murmured, munching on some vegetables. "I guess I have no choice. I just wish he wouldn't have been so excited about it."

"You'll be fine," Himawari assured. "We can help you train!"

"What I want to know is who put the idea of Shikadai and I into the Hokage's head…" I glanced at Himawari with slight confusion.

"W-what? No, I didn't say anything of the sort to anyone," she assured, waving her hands. "Bolt is convinced you guys are secretly in love. I told him he was an idiot and that if anything like that happened you'd tell us."

"I'd hope so," ChouChou warned, glancing over at me with a knowing look.

"Ugh, you guys are making me feel even worse," I groaned, pushing my plate away. I looked around and sighed again, shaking my head. "Don't say anything…"

"I knew it," ChouChou said. "You two may be opposites but I could always tell."

"You don't' even know what I was going to tell," I said, snapping at her. "I'm trying to be honest here!"

"ChouChou, come on…" Himawari said. "What is it Mika? Tell us."

"I don't know. I want to be with Shikadai but I feel like it isn't really my choice either. We've been close since childhood," I explained. "And I truly believe he could be my Alpha."

"Oh! Mika! How romantic…" Himawari said, an airy tone about her voice.

"Yeah, it is but I don't know what to do about it. Father said that he, and Shikamaru, wouldn't allow our clans to combine. It is impossible. We are the sole heirs to our clans."

"There has to be a way around that," Himawari said. "Surely you can keep the clans separate…"

"I don't know but I can't make this kind of decision lightly," I assured. "I can't endanger our clans, or our village, because of emotions."

"You're being very narrow minded," ChouChou said, setting down her empty soda. "You need not sacrifice happiness for the village. You know that."

"You're wrong, I have a duty that is more important," I said, watching her. "You know that I can't just do as I please."

"No, but there has to be a way to work around this small problem. It is just…" she paused, glancing at me. "There is a lot of drama over this when there need not be. You are thinking way too far ahead and playing out every possible scenario in order to excuse yourself for being unsure."

"What should I do then?" I asked, a little bit of a growl in my voice.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," she said, taking another bite of barbeque. She flipped a couple of pieces, placing some vegetables and sauce on them before looking back at me. "I don't know what you should do but you are only sixteen. Relax, you have time to make mistakes."

"She has a point," Himawari interjected, stopping me from getting immediately outraged. "I mean, think about it… we have choices. The world isn't like it used to be. The last war cemented friendship between the five great shinobi villages and nations. It makes no sense to always plan for the worse when there is opportunity ahead. We have to trust in our friends and allies!"

"You sound like your father," ChouChou said with a smirk. "And for the greater good is fine and all but we are individuals. We have feelings, we have needs…"

"Who has needs?" came a couple of familiar voices. I immediately turned around to spot Inojin and Bolt. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Mika, if you are dragging my sister into your perverted ways I'll kick your ass," Bolt said, motioning for us to scoot around the booth. We did and they sat down, Inojin next to Himawari and Bolt next to ChouChou. "So, do continue…"

"Hilarious, we were actually having a deep conversation about the greater good and a shinobi's duties," I drawled, taking a drink of water. "Have any input Inojin? At least any useful input?"

"I think it is a shinobi's job to be true to their commrades, which is basically saying that you have to be true to your heart," he said in an almost rehearsed manner. It sounded bland, like a scientific hypothesis, not his true belief.

"That was actually really deep Inojin," Himawari whispered, her face a little red.

"Thanks Hima-chan," he said with a polite smile.

"Anyway," Bolt said, leaning back and sighing. "Are we all still on for the bar this weekend? You said something earlier this week, right ChouChou?"

"Of course we are," she replied, finishing the last of her barbeque. "The ladies are going shopping Friday and we're all meeting at Ichiraku that night."

"Sounds good! Nothing like a little bit of ramen before drinking!"

"Just because you're old enough doesn't mean you have to," Himawari said, her eyes wide.

"Are you kidding?" Bolt said. "The only one not old enough now is Mika over here. How many months until your birthday again?"

"Baka!" came a voice and then a loud groan. As my nose detected, Sarada had showed up and smacked Bolt on the head. "Her birthday is in three months, two weeks, and four days."

"Thanks captain know-it-all," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hey Sara," Himawari said. "What are you up to?"

"Mother sent me to do an errand and I spotted you all," she said with a slight smile. "I have great news to tell you." She paused now, looking between us.

"I'm to be made a Jonin," she said with a big grin. Bolt's jaw immediately dropped and everyone else's eyes were wide. Himawari immediately sprung up, scrambled over Inojin, and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations Sara!" she said with excitement in her voice. "We have to celebrate this weekend extra hard now. Sara has been promoted! She can become part of the Hokage's Anbu now!"

"Thank you Hima," she said with a grin, hugging her back.

"Yeah, congratulations," ChouChou said, smiling.

"That is extraordinary. You just turned sixteen…" Inojin said with a polite grin. Awkward as ever.

"Awesome, we're definitely going to have to pull out all the stops!" I said, holding my glass up to her. "A toast on Jonin Sara!"

"Sara!" they all, except for Bolt who was still a little confused, said, raising their glasses.

"Thanks guys," she said. "I have to get going but I couldn't hold it in any longer. It has taken far too long!" She hugged Himawari one last time before leaving the restaurant, grinning from ear to ear. She knew this had really bothered Bolt. They were definitely rivals.

"Quit moping," ChouChou said, nudging him. "She deserves it. She's worked really hard."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I know…" he sat there in silence for a moment and then grinned. "That just means I'm going to have to become Hokage sooner than planned."

"Sure," I immediately spat, my eyes rolling. "If anyone is going to be Hokage it is Sarada. She may be sneaky, a bit cold, and ill-tempered but she has my vote."

"Oh thanks," Bolt said with scorn.

"You have my vote brother," Himawari said with a grin. "You always have my back."

That is when I smelled it. From a short distance away, sixty five meters and closing, I could smell him. He was approaching and I immediately stood up, my eyes a little wide. "Damn it! I forgot! I told my mom I would speak to her tonight." I gave a look to ChouChou before moving around Inojin. "I'll see you guys tonight. We leave at nine, right?"

"Correct," Himawari said, giving me a hug. "See you tonight!"

"Will do!" I said, putting some money on the table and waving goodbye.

I made it out of there just in time. He was twenty meters away now and getting closer. I immediately turned and took off in the opposite direction, my body moving instinctively around shadows and up the street toward the compound.

It was barely five and yet I felt like it was later, every shadow I dodged making me fear finally being caught. It sent a chill up my spine and made my stomach turn uneasily. Why did I feel like this? It was Shikadai, not some demon in the dark. I immediately stopped, my breath hitched. I was running away and I realized it the moment I made the decision but that isn't the person I am.

I turned around only to see his familiar spikey hair coming at me through the crowd of afternoon shoppers. I smiled, waving and he waved back, getting closer every second. "I thought you were avoiding me," he said, his eyes watching me. They were such a dark green. "I noticed you being cautious not to get caught."

"Sorry," I said, looking down at the ground. "I…" I'd never opened up like this to him before. We were always so crass with each other, honest and harsh and right now I felt like all of that was just a joke, a stupid reflex that came about because of our attraction. I just bit my lip, taking a deep breath before looking at him. "I'm scared."

His eyes went a little wide and then narrowed in thought. He stood there for a moment before reaching out and gently grabbing my arms. "Mika, I didn't meant to frighten you."

"No, it wasn't you," I said, taking another step closer and wrapping my arms around him. My head laid on his chest now and I could hear his heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry. I'm just really unsure about a lot of things right now." He was unnaturally warm

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back and looking down at my face. "You never want to show affection like this in public. Are you sick? Is it something I did? Can I help?"

"No, it isn't anything like that," I said, sighing. I then took his hand and motioned for him to walk with me. His hand was warm and surprisingly rough. "Come talk with me for a minute."

"Troublesome," he said, placing his other hand in his pocket.

We walked in silence for a moment before approaching our childhood park. It was empty now, the sun going down as the swings moved in the breeze. I smiled and moved toward them, sitting on one. Shikadai did the same thing and smiled, taking my hand again. It was a genuine smile of love and concern and I could tell it was going to take a lot of bravery to say what I had to say now.

"I have a lot to say, a lot to explain, and I'd like for you to listen to me," I said, squeezing his hand. I had to search his face, his eyes to know if he could handle this. I had to know he wanted to really help me.

"Go ahead, I'll be silent," he said with a nod, his fingers lacing with mine.

"First off, Bolt is an idiot," I sighed.

"I already knew that…"

"No, I mean he put the idea into his father's head that you and I were together," I paused. "This came up when my father tried to inquire about a potential love interest between Bolt and myself." He stayed silent and I could feel his hand become a little limp.

"That isn't the worse part," I continued. "Because I lied to my father, and he smelled you last night delivering that note, he decided that I was old enough to make my own decisions. Said that if I wanted to have a say in the clan's future I'd have to become Alpha. Since he obviously isn't ready to step down, I have to challenge him on my sixteenth birthday during the ceremony."

He went stiff now, watching me with concern. "Don't look at me like that," I said, looking away. "It isn't like it sounds. My father doesn't expect me to win and is trying to teach me a lesson. I understand and respect him for it but I am really afraid of where my clan, my future as Alpha, is taking me."

At this I felt a lump in my throat. The hardest part about this entire conversation was that I had to be blatantly honest. We always were but this time I feared it would truly hurt him. "When I tried defending my feelings my father was a little more than clear on the subject on us. He doesn't approve and believes your father would not either. He said it is not to be mean but I see another hidden lesson here. He believes our status as sole heirs puts both of our clans at risk, should they combine."

"What do you think?" he asked, squeezing my hand. "I understand the expectation, the duties we are both obligated to fulfill," he spoke his eyes alight with a sort of fire that I almost never saw outside of battle. "But I am asking you the only question that really matters. How do you feel about this?"

"I told you," I said, squeezing his hand, my eyes stinging slightly. "I'm scared."

"This is all my fault," he said immediately, standing up and looking down at me. His hand never left mine. "I should have made this official, I should have been honest with my father, and most importantly I shouldn't be so damn lazy."

"Shikadai…"

"Your father doesn't think a Nara, the nephew of the fourth Kazekage, is good enough for his daughter, does he? He thinks I'm lazy doesn't he?"

"That's about it," I said, shaking my head. "But he's watching out for the future of our clan. He is right. Our positions, our duties, we cannot abandon them. We can't put our families or friends in danger. Our first priority is family and village."

"So you don't want us to continue?" He asked, looking away.

"I don't have the answers to all of this Shikadai," I said, shaking my head.

"You agree with your father," he said, biting his lip, his brow furrowing. "You don't think I am good enough. You prefer his approval over me."

"I don't care," I said bitterly, truly angry for the first time at my father. He made Shikadai feel worthless. "I don't care about what he thinks. I lo-" It was caught and I felt embarrassed. I was standing there, holding his hand, and after all I've said, the most important part just wouldn't come out. I looked up at him now to see a tender smile on his face, his eyes soft and entrancing. I couldn't help it and embraced him again, holding tightly against me. "I love you, Shikadai."

I could feel his warm embrace take over, the cold air of the night disappearing as he held me tightly. It wasn't something I'd expected and normally I'd be running away in fear. I hadn't been sure before, I hadn't even known if I truly felt this way about him. It was only after I realized that I was running from him that it hit me. I loved him so much that I wanted to avoid hurting him anymore and I had to make it right. It was in this moment that I didn't know what else to do and I placed a hand on his cheek. It was clean, his jaw square and set. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Kiss me," I said, more like a question than a statement. He just smirked, nodding and capturing my lips hungrily. I didn't care if we were in public, in a child's park, or that my father didn't approve. I could feel it now, resonating between us and there was no way I was going to give up this feeling. Shikadai was my Alpha and it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Don't like it? Reviews are much appreciated. :)<strong>


End file.
